Sonny With a Chance of Happily Ever After
by my untold fairy-tale
Summary: Short little oneshot about what happens when Sonny tries to plan Valentines day activities and things don't go as planned. Will someone special show up and make it worth while? Sonny/Chad


**AN: Ok so this is a little one-shot that popped into my head when I was talking to a friend. It's my first attempt at a Sonny With a Chance fic, so please let me know how I did.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance, but that doesn't mean I can't have some fluffy fun with the characters.**

Sonny With a Chance of Happily Ever After

"I've got it!" Sonny exclaimed suddenly, walking into the room the rest of the So Random cast was occupying. Tawni was so startled that she fell off the arm of the couch and onto Grady. He knocked into Nico, who spilled his gigantic bowl of pop corn all over the couch, table, and floor. Sonny saw the disorder of the room and looked over a Zora who was untouched, perched high on a random prop.

"Was that my fault?" She asked carefully.

Zora nodded, "Totally and completely."

Sonny made a pained face, "Whoops."

"What is it this time? And it better be good, because I have popcorn in my hair." Tawni threatened, picking cornels out of her blond locks.

"Well Valentines Day is coming up pretty soon and I was talking to some of my friends back home." Sonny explained, but was cut off by Tawni.

"Please don't tell me you want to throw another one of those dances. Being prom queen was way too tiring. I already have my crown I don't see why we should have to go through all of that work again."

"_We?_ I did everything for that prom," Sonny exclaimed before taking a breath and calming down a little, "Besides that wasn't what I was going to say."

"Then could you get on with it? We were going to watch that new superhero movie, with the badger." Grady told her, heading to get more popcorn off the counter.

"I just wanted to suggest that we do something for Valentines Day, that's all. At my old school we used to sell roses and candy grams. I thought that might be fun… Oh, we could have secret admirers; maybe draw names from a hat. Yeah, that's it," she started walking around the room, brainstorming, "We could have a party and reveal who everyone is on the day. Invite all the kids on the lot. It will be like a secret Santa only instead it would be camouflaged cupid, or classified cupid, or…"

By now everyone had gone back to their business and started the movie. Sonny was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice. Eventually she turned back to the group.

"So what do you think?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Sounds good. Sure." Everyone agreed, never taking their eyes from the screen.

- - - - -

"This might qualify as my worst idea yet," she said to herself looking around. It was Valentines Day and things had not gone according to plan at all. Tawni had ended up sending her self two dozen roses, Nico's 'date' was allergic to the chocolate he gave her, Grady spent so long trying to figure out what to get as cupid that his poor 'date' didn't get anything, and Zora had been up to something, but Sonny was so busy trying to make sure everyone was happy that she didn't bother trying to figure out what it was. She now stood alone, on the set of the prom sketch they had actually decided to shoot.

"I don't know…" an all too familiar voice came from the doorway.

"Chad, don't even bother. I already know what you're going to say," Sonny told him, sitting on the steps and hanging her head. Once again, Sonny's plan to bring a little extra fun to the studio had blown up in her face. She really didn't want to deal with Chad Dylan Cooper and his ego at the moment. _Why couldn't I crush on a guy that's not so wishy-washy?_ She thought to herself as he came in the room. One minute he was the sweetest guy in the world and the next he was the biggest jerk-face she'd ever met.

"Do you Sonny? Do you really?" Chad asked a mischievous glint in his eye. She didn't answer him so he continued, "I was going to say that I love what you did for everyone." His tone changed to something softer, "And that there is something else that I love."

"What's that? Yourself?" She jabbed. If he was only here to rub her failure in her face he was going to have to try harder than that. But there was something in his voice that made Sonny listen.

"Well yeah, but other than that." He stepped closer to her. She looked at him through the hair that had fallen in her face. He pushed it back over her shoulder, "You."

He couldn't believe his luck when he'd gotten Sonny for the 'stupid cupid thing' as he'd called it. Well he could believe his luck because after all he was Chad Dylan Cooper. He'd been hiding his feelings for her since before their fake date, but since then it had gotten harder. The Valentine party seemed to be the perfect place to pout everything on the line.

Sonny was shocked, _could he really mean that, this is Chad we are talking about. But I don't see any cameras_. "Chad, I don't know what to say."

"I know, I have that affect on people," he said, back to his showy self. Sonny rolled her eyes _That's the Chad I know and …love? _she thought awkwardly. He became slightly insecure, "But you know that I'm serious right?" He sat down on the steps next to her.

Sonny was still suspicious and wanted to show that she wasn't going to fall for anything, "Do I Chad? Do I really?"

"Here, I'll show you," he leaned in and kissed her softly. When he pulled away Sonny was grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow."

Chad adjusted his collar, "I know. I'm that good." Sonny held back a scoff. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind.

"Hang on. How do I know that this isn't some kind of trick?" She questioned, getting up and standing in front of him.

"Come on Sonny, this is me, Chad Dylan Cooper, that you are talking to." He held his arms out as if that explained everything. He was still sitting on the steps. Sonny just raised her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips.

"Exactly my point. If this is some game..."

"Sonny, I'm trying to be honest here," he got up and walked towards her slowly. She took her hands off her hips.

"Really?" She was slowly starting to believe him. He gave her a half smile and a nod.

He took her hand in his and looked her in the eyes, "I really care about you Sonny, that's the truth."

She looked down at their hands before looking up at him, "I really care about you too Chad." She smiled sweetly at him. Neither of them were sure about using the word 'love' just yet, or again in Chad's case.

His face lit up, "Great! You know, I thought you might leave me hanging there, looking like a fool or something."

Sonny shook her head good naturedly and laughed lightly, "What kind of person do you think I am?"

He shrugged his shoulders, well aware of what a great person she was. They started towards the door still hand in hand.

"Oh, by the way, happy Valentines Day Sonny Monroe."

**AN2: I apologize for any errors, it's almost four in the morning and I just wanted to post this. I think it's the quickest thing I've ever written. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
